


Only Words I Know

by Phoenix_Falls



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/pseuds/Phoenix_Falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Words I Know

One of Emily’s favourite things was laying in the afterglow of just having made love to JJ. Time seemed to be suspended in those lazy moments; nothing had any meaning except for the connection they shared. At the moment, JJ was lying on her belly, sated and half asleep while Emily was on her side with her head propped up in one hand and ghosting random patterns on the blonde’s back with the other.

She smiled as JJ let out a contented hum that bordered on a purr and suddenly Emily was overcome with how much she loved the woman next to her. It was a feeling that she was familiar with, like her heart was going to burst in the most pleasant of ways, but this was decidedly the first time Emily had to swallow the ‘I love you’ on her tongue before it could spill past her lips and she took a shaky breath in, trying to calm herself down.

They had never said that to each other before and Emily was scared. She’d been hurt in the past, more than she cared to admit, and it all seemed to coincide with when she confessed her love for someone. She knew JJ wasn’t like her ex’s but that didn’t lessen the terror and she didn’t know if JJ was ready for that in the first place. Emily wasn’t about to jump the gun and spook JJ off. Or worse, what if JJ didn’t love her yet? They’d only been dating a few months, was it too soon?

Emily vaguely recalled that you shouldn’t tell someone you loved them after sex. Reid had once said something about too much endorphins, serotonin, and dopamine running through your system but on the other hand, Emily was sure this was the most honest feeling she’d had in a long time. She could feel the ‘I love you’ trying to force its way back up her throat and past her teeth so in order to keep it quiet, Emily leant over and pressed her lips to JJ’s shoulder blade with a sigh, hoping she could press the words to JJ’s skin; leaving them there like an invisible brand until they’re ready to be read out loud.

She smiled when JJ did and watched the blonde watch her with an intensity to her gaze that made Emily want to shiver. It served only to make Emily want to utter the words even more but fear still held her back. Seemingly on its own accord, Emily’s free hand went from tracing random dips and swirls over the soft skin beneath her fingertips to spelling out ‘I love you’ in the finest calligraphy. The feeling was beautiful so it seemed the writing should be as well and with the flourishes on each letter, JJ wouldn’t have to know.

Emily was pleased with her compromise and she wrote out her declaration several times before kissing the space between JJ’s shoulder blades and before she could continue, JJ rolled onto her back, gently cradled Emily’s jaw in one hand and peered at her girlfriend with that same penetrating look.

“Do you?” JJ asked, her voice soft but earnest.

Emily tilted her head to one side slightly in confusion, wondering what JJ was talking about. “Do I what?”

JJ chuckled and stroked her thumb over Emily’s cheek. “Say it Em.” She cajoled gently. “Tell me.”

Emily felt her face go red at the sudden realization that she’d been caught, but JJ’s expression was nothing but serene and sincere and God, Emily _did_ love her so much. “I love you, Jennifer.” She had wanted to yell it, to declare it boldly and unafraid, but it came out as a tender sigh.

That must have been more than enough because then JJ is kissing her. It was a chaste kiss by most of their standards, but it was warm and perfect and neither of them can seem to breathe when JJ pulled away with a blissful smile on her face. “I love you too.” She murmured, and in that moment, Emily felt like she could fly.


End file.
